


Marriage of convenience (and feelings)

by Celia_glammer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Rick Grimes, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fucking, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Times, Shy!Rick, Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, adorable but feisty rick, kind of forced marriage, not by negan, well actually it's cowBOY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_glammer/pseuds/Celia_glammer
Summary: Negan allowed his smile to stretch wider, if that was even possible. "Anything?" Negan asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, already knowing the answer.Rick would've nodded if the sharp metal wasn't pressed so insistently against his skin, so instead, he let out a breathy, "yes."Negan’s eyebrows jumped, when he couldn’t contain his excitement. His smile, two rows of white teeth, seemed to shine in condescension, as he spoke “Alright then!”. Pulling his bat away from Rick’s face, Negan placed Lucille on his shoulder once again. “If that’s the case, then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind too much marrying me.”----------------------------------------------In a world where Shane didn't show his true colors, or his true feelings, until after Negan's proposal.Basically, Negan protects Rick from Shane, and well you know what comes after.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 97
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist jumping on the rick/negan ship!

“We need the food, or we will starve to death, is that what you want Rick?” Shane spat, his hands on his hips, already getting impatient.

Rick knew he didn’t mean nothing by it but he still answered the question, “Of course not, but we can always scavenge for more.”

“Fuck scavenging, you ain’t gonna find much to feed all these people, we’ll die of starvation ‘fore that happens” Shane knew his plan was the easiest way out and he also knew Rick didn’t want to kill so needlessly, but he would convince him, he had to. “Maggie already made the deal,” Shane threw his hands in the air. “Rick, it’s just one group we can take them, I know it.”

“Shane, I don’t know if that’s a good idea, we’d be putting their lives at risk.” Rick tried to reason, not wanting to sacrifice any more of his people. He watched Shane’s mouth twitch at the statement. Rick knew Shane would do it with or without Rick, he could see the determination in his eyes.

“Their lives are always at risk, Rick! Don’t you get it! We gotta go after them before they come for us! It ain’t that hard! They almost killed Daryl and his group for Christ’s sake!” 

Rick let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, and clenching his eyes shut. Suddenly feeling extremely worn out from the conversation, he wanted it to end, there was nothing more to say that would help his case.

Shane watched as Rick’s resistance strained and he took that as a small victory. “This is something that needs to be done.”

Another sigh, followed by,”fine.”

\-------------------------------------------

In the end, Rick agreed, reluctantly, that’s the reason why he was now standing in the church in front of everyone that he wanted to protect, telling them to risk their lives to kill a bunch of men in the middle of the night while they were sleeping, that this was the only way.

Rick almost wanted to side with Morgan when he objected, but one look at Shane and he was reminded of their conversation. This is something that needs to be done.

Something that needs to be done turned into a BIG mistake.

\-------------------------------------------

Negan burst out of the trailer at Simon’s que, Lucille in hand and mouth pulled into a smirk. “Pissing our pants yet? ”Negan let his eyes roam over the proud men and women brought to their knees by yours truly and he loved the sight. He went about his usual speech, about the new world order and how he owns them now, blah blah blah. Get the boring speech out of the way, he did enjoy the terror that danced across their eyes when he mentioned that one of them will have to take one for the team. “But before we get to the fun part, which one of you pricks is the leader?” Sweeping Lucille a little too close to their horrified faces.

Simon obediently pointed with his gun at a drop dead gorgeous man. “That one”.

Negan’s interest was piqued higher than The Eiffel Tower, as he took in those curly locks, and baby blue eyes, even that Adam apple which bobbed at the mention of his name. 

Negan moved to stand over Rick, “Well hello there, you must be Rick.”

Rick didn’t answer, his blue orbs filled with an anger he was barely containing. 

Negan tutted, shaking his head as he backed away, “Gotta say Rick, that look you're giving me is really hurting my feelings,” pouting, Negan stretched out his arms, “and I didn’t even kill anyone yet!” The mocking smirk returning to his face, Negan continued. “Tell me Rick, if I took Lucille here,” Negan brought the bat close to Rick’s face so he can get a good look of what his baby looked like, “and I gave her a taste of your boy here”. The bat was now facing the direction of his son and Rick’s heart dropped, “would it change the way you look at me, or will it only fuel it?”

“No…” Rick whispered. His eyes wide as he watched Negan march to stand right in front of Carl, wanting nothing more than to bolt and tackle the large man to the ground in order to wrench him as far from his son as possible, but he knew that would only end with everyone being pumped with 20 pounds of lead. Carl looked up with his one eye, staring coldly at Negan as if he didn’t just say that he was going to bash his head in with a baseball bat in front of his father.

“Guess there is only one way to find out!” Negan rose Lucille high above his head intending on bringing it down with full force and taking out the little serial killer with one swing. 

"Don't! Please!" The blue-eyed leader pleaded from his position on the muddy cement. 

Negan stopped mid swing, directing his attention toward Rick. Taking note of the fear that laced his southern drawl, the desperation in his eyes, the way his fists trembled where they were clutching at his empty gun holster. The thought of losing his son distinguished the anger that was boiling in him just moments ago, and Negan’s eyebrow rose at the thought.

"Please! I'll do anything, just don't, don't hurt him..." His voice trailed off as he looked towards his son, with what might've been the saddest expression Negan has ever seen, and Negan has seen a lot of them. The beautiful asshole might actually break down crying. 

Lifting Lucille to drop down on his shoulder lazily, Negan took a couple long steps to stand in front of Rick. A big smile, that did not fit his ruthless character, blossomed on his face.

Rick looked to the ground in a submissive manner, not being able to maintain eye contact when he was seconds away from losing his son to a lunatic with a baseball bat.

Negan crouched down at eye level with the beautiful officer, and stared at Rick’s whitening curls. He didn't much appreciate not being able to see those baby blues. So, using his bat, he slowly lifted the leader's face, the barbed wire gently nudging against that pale chin, not quite piercing the flesh, but pretty close. He could feel fear, anxiety, and his anger dissipating into a small flame but it wasn’t quite put out yet, and hot damn did he look mighty fine this close up. A lovely idea popped in his head. 

Negan allowed his smile to stretch wider, if that was even possible. "Anything?" Negan asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, already knowing the answer.

Rick would've nodded if the sharp metal wasn't pressed so insistently against his skin, so instead, he let out a breathy, "yes."

Negan’s eyebrows jumped, when he couldn’t contain his excitement. His smile, two rows of white teeth, seemed to shine in condescension, as he spoke “Alright then!”. Pulling his bat away from Rick’s face, Negan placed Lucille on his shoulder once again. “If that’s the case, then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind too much marrying me.”

A lovely idea indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is how Rick Grimes- a former sheriff, the current leader of Alexandria, and the husband of the infamous Negan- ended up in The Sanctuary surrounded by enemies.

Rick agreed to the ‘marriage proposal’ with no hesitation, it was a small sacrifice for the lives of Alexandria and everyone he cared for. It was something that needed to be done. Shane didn’t much like the idea, if anything, he was furious. He watched with anger in his eyes as Rick was taken into the trailer, Negan following closely behind him. He wanted nothing more than to punch that bastard Negan in the face when he threw him one last smirk. The people of Alexandria were told that the Saviors would get back to them in one week to take half of their shit, and with that, they were left alone in the woods, their guns returned to them. 

Rick expected to be treated roughly when he first entered The Sanctuary, but instead he was given his own room with a bed, fridge and a clean bathroom where the water still runs. There was even a TV and fresh clothes on the bed. Rick stood in the doorway, not quite believing that this is now his room. He gave one look at a large burly savior holding a rifle just outside the doorway, half expecting him to drag Rick out of the room and throw him in a prison cell.

Instead of that, the savior turned to leave, looking back to say,“Well, I’ll leave you alone now, might wanna take a shower first, you look like shit.” 

\----------------------------------------

A few days passed and Rick hadn’t seen much of Negan, he supposed Negan didn’t want to trouble him when he was just getting used to the new environment, though it was hard to believe that that heartless man could be empathetic. Like ever.

Rick was given a silver band to represent his relationship with Negan, and anytime one of the saviors or workers would see it, they would become cautious around him, and anything he asked for they provided instantly, no questions asked. 

Rick didn’t like that very much, and didn't like how the ring represented a leash on him, as if he was some new dog for Negan that no one was allowed to mess with. So he stopped wearing it, tucked it in his pocket instead.

Rick found out about Negan’s wives, not soon after he arrived. He only talked with a couple of them, the others paid no mind to him, not that he cared much. None of them had rings and when he asked one of them, she simply shrugged and said that his latest bride usually gets the ring, to make sure everyone knew who it was since it’s hard to keep track of who Negan is marrying. He heard that a woman named Sherry used to wear the ring.

He felt as if none of them really liked Negan, judging from the way they spoke about him. He understood why when he heard Sherry’s story. 

They were all pressured into marrying him just like he was, the only difference was that he was a male. That left him wondering, why did he choose him? He could’ve chosen Maggie, Michonne or Rosita. They were all beautiful women, definitely Negan’s type, but Rick? Rick wondered why, was it to humiliate him? To control him? To keep an eye on him? All of the above?

Rick tried to reason that it didn’t matter, he was here now, under Negan’s control. However, he couldn’t get the question off his mind. And he found himself unable to sleep at night, it was becoming pathetic. What would he do with the answer anyway? 

___________________________

That didn’t stop his curious mind, and he was soon standing in front of Negan’s bedroom door, reprimanding himself for giving in to his curiosity. 

A savior knocked on the door. “Someone here to see you, Sir.”

“Let ‘em in”. Negan called in a deep, booming voice. 

The savior stepped aside for Rick to enter, which he did, slowly. The door opened to reveal a bedroom with a king sized bed covered in dark gray covers to one side. The other side had some couches surrounding a long coffee table, with Negan seated on one of them. His outstretched arm laid on the armrest, his hand held a glass of what Rick guessed to be bourbon.

Negan allowed one side of his mouth to twitch up into a smile at the sight of Rick. “Riiiiiiiick, my sweet husband, missing me already?” 

Negan flicked his hand so that the Savior behind Rick would leave and close the door behind him. 

Once they were alone, Rick spoke, “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Oop, let me get you a drink first,” Negan placed his glass on the table and moved to get up, “ no need to act all serious, have a seat,” Negan walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a bottle and another glass. 

“I’m fine where I am.” Rick responded in that sexy southern drawl, that made Negan want to pounce on the man right then and there. 

Negan poured the liquor and walked back towards Rick.”Relax darling,” Handing the glass to Rick and grabbing his own, Negan walked back towards the cupboard and leaned on it, outstretching his arms once again, “no need to scowl at me like that, you are in the presence of your oh so loving husband.”

Rick grimaced as he stared suspiciously at the brown liquid, and concluded that Negan wouldn’t try to poison him a few days after proposing to him, so he took a small sip, the drink burning his throat and warming his insides. 

Negan did the same, before speaking. “So what does my gorgeous husband want to know?”

Rick fought the blush that tried to spread across his cheeks, attempting to maintain his composure. “Why?” He responded. 

Negan knew what Rick meant, but he wanted to tease him, and screwed up his eyebrows in confusion. “Why….?”

Rick sighed at Negan’s expression knowing full well that Negan knew what he meant. Was he seriously going to make him say it? “Why did you pick me to marry?”

“Ohhhh…..I get it now,” Negan replied, his mouth forming an ‘O’ shape. “Looks like officer friendly is just a teensy weensy insecure ‘bout himself.”

Rick shook his head slightly already fed up. He spared one look at his drink again before looking back up to meet Negan’s playful eyes. “Just answer the question.” 

“Well it’s simple Ricky, you are gorgeous as hell and I wanna fuck you so bad on that bed right there,” Negan pointed at his king sized bed, and pushed off the cupboard. “fuck you so hard that you will forget your own name,” Negan stopped just in front of Rick and Rick resisted the urge to take a step back. Instead he looked up to meet Negan’s intense stare “and the only thing that will be coming out of those rosy lips,” A hand came up to trace Rick’s red lips, and Negan’s voice dropped down to a whisper, “ is my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! Your comments and kudos are very motivating so I decided to post a several days earlier than initially intended;) Check back tomorrow for the next chapter ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Negan’s smile was radiating and he relished in the blush that crept up Rick’s neck to the pointy ends of his ears. Negan wanted so badly to sink his teeth in those plump lips, but he resisted the impulse and decided to give Rick some room to breathe by taking a step back. Sipping from his bourbon he ended with, “nothing complicated ‘bout that.”

It took Rick a moment to compose himself, as he tried not to think about Negan’s words, and let them sink in for a moment, he didn’t expect that answer, and he was unprepared for it.

Negan allowed Rick the time to process and emptied the contents of the cup down his throat, walking back to the cupboard, he placed the glass down in order to pour himself another drink. 

Negan was sipping from his glass when Rick spoke up again. 

“And if I refuse?”

Negan allowed his smile to widen at the question. 

“It’s your choice, sweetheart, if you don’t want to have sex with me beacuse you hate my guts you won’t have to. I might’ve pressured you into marrying me, but I’m not going to pressure you into sleeping with me, it’s just not my thing.” Negan turned back around to face Rick’s skeptical ocean eyes, “I don’t know what kind of fucked-up sex crazed image you have of me up in that beautiful head of yours, but I don’t tolerate non-consent sex. At. All.”

Rick physically relaxed at that statement, his shoulders weren’t as tense as they were a moment ago, and Negan rejoiced. “Now if you don’t wanna sleep with me because you think I’m lacking in the sex department,” Negan indicated to the area between his legs by moving his hand in a circular motion just above his crotch, “well that’s where your wrong baby.” 

Rick rolled his eyes at the tall savior and Negan let out a chuckle. “Don’t believe me? Well you can always ask my wives.” Negan threw a wink at Rick and Rick wanted to throw the glass of bourbon right at his cocky smirk.

“Look Rick,” Negan’s tone turned unexpectedly serious, which never happens. “I don’t want you to feel like a prisoner in here, I want you to feel like you can truly live here without being on guard 24 motherfucking 7, scowling and side eyeing anyone who looks your way, and though it may be adorable, it’s scaring the kids.”

Rick watched Negan with narrow eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was just called adorable, which is something that never happens, but with Negan he shouldn’t have been surprised, shouldn’t be feeling these butterflies in his stomach, shouldn’t allow his blush to reach the surface of his skin, shouldn’t show that Negan was getting to him.

“So tell me Rick, what will it take to get that scowl off your face? Hmm?”

Rick swirled the contents of his glass, thinking. He didn’t know if Negan was sincere about his words, but it didn’t hurt to try. He was debating asking to return to Alexandria or asking them to just leave Alexandria alone, but he needed to think about the people back home. He needs to think about their future. This decision could decide Aelxandria’s fate. Rick's eyes were on Negan’s once again, full of resolve. 

“Food.” Rick asserted. 

Negan let out a laugh, the sound filling the small room. Rick waited for Negan to calm down, watching the man bend in half, clutching at his stomach.

“Jeez Rick, here I thought you wanted to go back to Alexandria or ask for your guns back.” Negan looked up at Rick once again, wiping a fake tear from his eye, “so you're the type to be cranky when you're hungry, I thought we had been feeding you properly but-”.

“It’s not for me.” Rick cut him off. Negan titled his head to the side in confusion and you could almost see a question mark on the top of his head. “For Alexandria.”

Negan’s laugh seized, “My, my, look at my husband being the hero, how selfless. Alright, alright consider it done.”

Rick still couldn’t get used to being called Negan’s husband, it felt unfamiliar coming from his mouth. “What do you want in return?” Rick knew nothing came for free with this man, and he doubted ‘dropping his scowl’ was what Negan really wanted.

Negan looked taken aback for a second but that smile quickly found its way back on his face, he downed his drink and set it on the table, walking towards Rick once again. “Oh? Well I wasn’t going to ask for anything, but since you so kindly offered.” Negan stopped in front of Rick, using his hand to lift Ricks chin, so he could look into those baby blues. 

Rick braced himself for the worst, was he going to ask him to have sex with him?. It’s true that he wasn’t technically pressured, more like it’s part of a deal, and it was a sacrifice Rick was willing to make for Alexandria, but it didn’t make him any less uncomfortable.

“How ‘bout a kiss?”

Rick looked into Negan’s brown eyes, the sunlight made them look like a light peachy color, and for some reason it made his heart jump. 

“That’s it?” Rick whispered as Negan's lips came closer.  
“That’s it.” Negan murmured against Rick, the hot breath ghosting over those red lips, that were unconsciously parted to reveal the inside of Rick's slick, warm mouth. 

Negan couldn’t wait anymore and he dove in. Shutting his eyes, he captured his lips, and finally got a taste of Rick. He faintly heard the sound of a glass thudding against his carpet, but he paid it no mind.

Savoring the bourbon on Rick’s lips, Negan’s arms slid around Rick’s waist, tugging him closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other. A tongue forced its way into Rick’s mouth to get a stronger taste of bourbon and Rick. He decided right then and there what his new favorite flavor was.

Rick didn’t know what to do, it’s not like he’s never kissed before, he just never kissed Negan before, and it was a whole lot different than Lori or Jessie. He was usually the one taking charge, and he tried to take the lead, but Negan wouldn’t let him.

They battled with their tongues until Rick finally caved in and let Negan explore his mouth. He felt himself grow weaker and he clung to the leather jacket with both hands in order to maintain his balance as that bourbon flavored tongue lapped at the inside of his jaw. Damn did he know how to kiss. When his tongue brushed the roof of his mouth, Rick gave a full body shudder. His face immediately flushed bright red when he felt Negan smile against his lips, “mmm”. 

Negan tightened his hold on Rick, almost crushing their bodies together and Rick’s whole body burned with the warmth. He tried to fight the whimper that crawled its way up his throat, but he didn’t have much strength left, and Negan greedily devoured it as soon as it left his mouth. Rick’s head was becoming fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and his heavy pants for air were becoming more audible.

Negan’s warm appendage finally pulled back, but his teeth clamped gently on Rick’s lower lip, pulling at it and nibbling on it before letting it snap back into place. Rick opened his eyes slowly to catch a slightly panting Negan smirking cockily in victory.

Rick snapped out of the trance he was in, and slowly pushed Negan off of him. His body protested to the absence of the warmth and the pillar of strength Negan’s body provided, but Rick ignored it and willed the strength back to his knees. 

Negan watched as Rick gathered his bearings, his face was flushed a cute pink, his swollen lips parted as he took in oxygen. Negan was feeling happier than he ever felt in goddamn ages. He made the right decision in marrying Rick that’s for sure. 

Negan brought a hand to tug a dark curl behind Rick’s ear, delighted that Rick didn’t push his hand away, then leaned down and placed a peck to Rick’s forehead. And he watched as those baby blues narrowed at him. Negan gave him a genuine smile and leaned down to whisper in Rick’s reddened ear, “pleasure doing business with you.” 

With that Negan walked past Rick and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question to all my readers, when searching for stories of your pairing, what're the things that usually discourages you from reading a certain story?
> 
> (i.e the amount of chapters, the amount of words, whether it's explicit/mature/teen, tags, whose top, whose bottom, etc)


	4. Chapter 4

When Rick saw the trucks being loaded up with canned foods and freshly grown fruits and vegetables, he knew Negan held up his end of the deal.

Rick couldn’t help but think back to the kiss and he unconsciously pressed two fingers to his lips, remembering the way he felt in Negan’s arms. His lips tingled at the memory and he quickly dropped his hand as if he’d been burnt.

Rick knew that deep inside, he didn’t hate the kiss and he cursed himself, he should be angered and repulsed by it, by Negan. But, somehow, he just wasn’t. And he didn’t want to admit what that would mean to him, to Alexandria. How could he allow himself to feel like this when the man almost killed his only son? Carl would be disappointed, not to mention every one of his family back in Alexandria. Rick shook his head as if to dispel those thoughts from his mind. 

Leaning against the railing, Rick watched as the men heaved boxes full of goods into the filling truck. Sweat drenched their tank tops as the sun beat down on them harshly. It was unnecessarily hot today, and Rick would’ve felt actually bad for the men if they weren’t Saviors.

A hand clamped on his shoulder and Rick turned instinctively, powering his fist in someone’s face, but he stopped midway.

That someone was Negan (no surprise there) with Lucille slung over his shoulder and his usual mocking smirk, “Woah there cowboy, is that how you greet all your husbands?”

Rick rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the working saviors. Leaning on the railing, he tried not to think about what happened in Negan's bedroom yesterday. 

“You’re really giving all this to Alexandria?” Rick asked, needing some kind of confirmation.

“Of course Ricky, a deal’s a deal,” Negan joined him in leaning on his elbows against the railing. 

Rick spared a quick glance at his hands that were clasped together. He noticed a ring, similar to Rick’s, the sun rays made it shine brightly from its place on Negan’s finger, and he felt a little guilty that he wasn’t wearing his, just a little. 

“The most enjoyable deals in goddamn history.” Negan watched as Rick’s fingers twitched.

“Not really,” Rick replied, betraying no emotion.  
“My mind may be a bit foggy but I seem to remember you enjoying it just as much as I was.”

Rick scoffed, “in your dreams, Negan.”

“Oh? Do you really wanna know what my dreams consist of?” Negan leaned in to whisper against the dark curls. Hot breath ghosting on the shorter man’s cheek. “Come up to my bedroom and I’ll show you.” Negan heard Rick’s breath hitch and he knew he had won this battle.

“Sir,” A man called from below them.

Negan internally grumbled, turning to look down at one of his men. and didn’t bother masking his frustration from his voice, “what.”

“We’re, uh, ready to head out.” The man called, already regretting disturbing the couple. 

“Well, another time darling,” Negan sweeped a couple curls from Rick’s face with his free hand and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head before spinning around to make his descent down the stairs, Lucille dragging behind him. “Let’s roll!”

Rick watched the man climb into the front seat of the truck and it wasn’t until they were leaving did Rick finally allow the blush- that was straining to make itself known- warm his cheeks. 

Giving a heavy sigh, Rick rubbed both his hands down his face. “What the hell has gotten into me.”

\-------------------------------------

Rick couldn’t believe it, he thought for a moment that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Was that really Michonne and Carl climbing out of the truck and sprinting towards him?

Rick’s legs instantly moved, running as if a walker was on his tail. He ran until he collided with his son and pulled him into a tight embrace, lifting him off his feet and burying his head against his neck.

“Oh Carl.” Rick called clinging to him tightly. Michonne had reached the pair and Rick pulled her into the embrace as well.

They held each other, panting softly in relief, for a long moment. Carl pulled back, but Michonne's hands never left Rick. 

“A-are you ok? Are you hurt? I swear if they touched a single hair-”

“I’m fine Michonne, really,” Rick reassured the female warrior. Michonne sighed in relief, giving Rick a pleased smile. “H-how are you guys here?”

“We had to see you, make sure you were safe, we couldn’t just take Negan’s word for it. The rest are on their way. Shane, Glenn-” 

“And Negan agreed?” Rick asked disbelieving. 

“Okie dokie as much as I hate to interrupt,” Negan approached them, pointing Lucille at the group, cutting Rick off, “this lovely reunion, my husband and I need to have a lit-tle chat,” Michonne opened her mouth to speak, but Negan interrupted her “and no, this can’t wait.” He gave her a smile and faced Rick, “follow me darling~.”

Rick nodded at Michonne when she didn’t let go of him, attempting to put her at ease. 

She eventually let go, and Rick followed after Negan, climbing up the stairs and disappearing into the main building. 

Negan trudged into an empty hallway before stopping and spinning around to face Rick, Lucille hanging loosely from his right hand. 

Rick waited for Negan to say something, but he just stood there staring intently at Rick.

Rick awkwardly switched his weight from one leg to the other. When he realized Negan wasn’t going to say anything, he opened his mouth. 

“What did-”

“-you see, Rick,” Negan cut in.

‘Bastard’, Rick thought as he Negan spoke over him.

“When I was out there, “ Negan pointed to the end of the hall with Lucille, “Holding up my end of the deal, you know giving shit to Alexandria as promised, Machine out there-,”

“Michonne,” Rick corrected. 

“And Shame-”

“Shane.”

Negan stopped talking and gave Rick a pursed smile, “tomato tomoto.”

Rick let out a heavy sigh through his nose and rubbed a hand down his scruff. “Yeah, what about them?” Rick urged Negan to continue. 

“You see, they were questioning your health and well being, and I,” Negan placed a hand on his heart, “being the honest man that I am, told them that everything with you has been aces, and that you were really cozying up to your new life here in The Sanctuary.”

Rick waited for Negan to continue, placing his hands on his gun holster. 

“However, they didn’t believe me, they thought I was here doing awful things to you, and they asked- well more like demanded to see you, could you believe it?”

‘I wonder why they would think that.’ Rick thought sarcastically. 

“So being the generous man that I am, I allowed them to ride with me come see you in your natural habitat.” 

‘Generous my ass,’ Rick had a feeling where this was going. “And?”

“And….” Negan took a few steps closer to Rick making him fall back against the wall. “I thought I should get a reward for my good behavior, no?”

Rick rolled his eyes (he’s been doing that alot lately), “you want another kiss?” 

Negan chuckled, licking his lips and giving Rick a cheeky grin, “you know me so well, Ricky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Posting the new one tomorrow! Thank you for reading :)))


	5. Chapter 5

Negan closed the distance between them and smashed his lips against Rick’s. 

Rick kissed back slowly and uncertainly, trying to get used to the rhythm that Negan set.

One of Negan’s hands, the one that wasn’t holding Lucille, slowly slid down Rick’s chest and came to rest on his hip. Rick felt the goosebumps that were left behind by Negan’s warm hand that was now seeping heat through his shirt and onto his hip. He was trapped between a concrete wall and a concrete body, Negan’s body.

Rick felt the smile against his lips before they were parted and his tongue came to play. Licking Rick’s lips before plunging in, Negan took his time to savor Rick’s taste, intending on dragging this out for as long as possible. Salvia met salvia, tongue met tongue, and Rick felt his resistance crumbling. His hands wandered on their own making their way up Negan’s shoulders and wrapping themselves around his neck, before he realized what he was doing. It was too late to back down now.

Negan’s tongue skimmed over Rick’s teeth and over the roof of his mouth drawing a groan from the blue eyed leader. Rick could feel drool slipping past the corner of his lips as Negan’s kisses became more heated, more _urgent._

Rick barely made out the clatter from Lucille as she was dropped to the ground, only focusing on the hand that entangled itself in his locks, which pulled his head back slightly to reveal his throat.

Rick was finally allowed to breathe, as Negan's lips attacked his Adam's apple instead. Planting rough kisses down his throat, the taller man licked up Rick’s saliva back to his mouth, giving Rick’s lips a peck before resuming his onslaught on his neck. Rick moaned in his throat when he felt teeth on the base of his neck, and instantly brought a hand to cover his mouth.

Sucking and nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot on Rick’s neck, Negan relished in Rick’s muffled noises. Those moans went straight to his pants. “You sound so beautiful, sweetheart.” Negan whispered against Rick’s collarbone, before biting down on that very spot and leaving an angry hickey, pulling back to get a good look at Rick. His hands still clutching to Negan’s shoulders, top of his shirt unbuttoned exposing his collarbone, red lips swollen and panting for breath. His flushed face was tilted back against the wall revealing all the hickies running up and down his neck and Negan felt a sense of pride fill him.

Rick watched Negan through half-hooded eyes, panting, as Negan admired his work. _Great._ How was he supposed to cover up all of these marks now? 

Negan leaned down again, taking the lobe of Rick’s ear between his teeth, nibbling gently at the skin as he felt Rick squirm against him. He licked the inside with his tongue and Rick clenched his teeth together, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried _really_ hard not to enjoy it. 

“Do you know how much you turn me on? Make me wanna fuck you right here and now baby.” Negan whispered into Rick’s ear, laying both hands on his hips and pressing their crotches together. Rick groaned low and bit his lip, he didn’t realize he was semi-hard from just kissing. 

“Rick?”

_Oh._

_Shit._

Rick instantly removed his hands from Negan’s shoulders and pushed the taller man away. Recognizing the voice, Rick’s stomach filled with panic and he looked towards the end of the hall to spot Shane and Glenn watching with their eyes wide open, and their jaws practically touching the ground. 

“Shane…” Rick whispered, shamefully.

“Goddamit Shame, you have the **worst** timing!” Negan pulled away from Rick and picked up his bat.

Rick noticed Shane’s eyes glower at Negan, filling with fury from the nickname or something else, Rick wasn’t sure.

“The party pooper has arrived and the party has been officially pooped.” Negan groaned, swinging Lucille over his shoulder. 

“ _Negan_.” Rick said his name sternly, staring down at his boots, unable to make contact with either one of them.

Negan seemed to take the hint (for once). “Well I’ll leave y’all to braid each other’s hair, paint each other’s nails and all that fun stuff.”

Negan leaned down to whisper in Rick’s ear, “I’ll meet you in your room later and we can,” Negan’s hand came up to trace the hickies left on his neck, “finish where we left off.”

Negan gave Rick a wink before twirling around on his heel and walking away. 

Rick turned towards Glenn and noticed that Shane had left. He adjusted his clothes attempting to hide his hickies as best he could by buttoning up his shirt all the way. Jogging towards Glenn, Rick started forming his apology, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s okay Rick, you guys are technically married, and it’s all part of the deal isn’t it?” Rick nodded. “Plus Negan doesn’t seem so bad, he brought us supplies and even let us come back to see you, which I’m glad to see you’re okay by the way.”

Rick looked down at his hands, “Yeah…what about Shane?”

“Yeahhh, he seemed hella pissed, I guess I understand, marrying the enemy and all that, but it’s not like you had a choice. It was the only way, and Negan seems to be treating you okay.”

Rick felt a smile form on his face, “Yeah he is.”

“Yeah well anyway, I’m sure Shane will come around, just give him some space.” Glenn soothed, patting Rick’s shoulder, “and time.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Now let’s go say hi to everyone.”

\-------------------------------------

Rick was feeling happy today, after meeting with Maggie, Aaron and a couple of the others, he was left with a wholesome feeling. He was finally seeing his family again, it hadn’t been that long, but it sure felt like it. Rick eased their worries and told them that he was being taken care of properly and hasn’t been mistreated, and that eased some of the tension.

He didn’t see Shane and he asked around for him but no one has seen him since Rick last saw him, so he decided that Shane will show up when Shane wants to show up.

Rick sat on his bed catching up with Carl.

“Everything alright over there? You taking care of everyone?” 

“Yeah, Dad, because of Negan, we don’t have to worry about starving to death.”

“That’s good to hear.” Rick patted Carl’s head, “how long are you guys staying?”

“He said he wants us out by the end of the day.” Carl replied sadly.

“Oh….” 

“But it’s not all bad, he said we can visit again some other time.”

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad I get to see you all again.” Rick took Carl’s hat and placed it on his head.

“Me too, Dad.”


	6. Chapter 6

The end of the day came sooner than expected for Rick, and even though he was grateful for the time he had with his family, he still wished they could stay longer. Maybe he could ask Negan about it. Though he knew what Negan would want in return and to be completely honest, he didn’t think he’d mind giving it to him.

Shane was nowhere to be seen. Before the Alexandrians left, Rick asked Glenn and Maggie about him. Maggie assured him that he might have gotten back to Alexandria on his own because his car was gone. Rick had no choice but to accept it as he waved the couple good bye.

Even though Rick hadn’t done much during the day, he still felt the exhaustion settling in. Rubbing at his neck tirelessly, Rick made his way through the halls of the main building and to his room. Rick laid heavily on his bed after closing his door. He spared a look out the window and noticed the sun setting, creating a beautiful red and orange hue which filtered through the window and lit up his small room. Rick sighed and noticed the abandoned ring that Negan gifted him, sitting on his nightstand.

Rick picked up the ring and examined it in the red hue. For no particular reason, he placed the silver band around his finger. Raising his hand a few inches away from his face, he continued to admire the ring in the light. 

Slinging an arm over his eyes to shield the sun’s rays, Rick allowed sleep to overtake him.

  
  


\-----------------------------

  
  


An urgent knock startled Rick awake and he reached for his handgun instinctively. His hand skimmed over the empty gun sheath and Rick was reminded that he didn’t have it anymore. 

Rick spared a glance at the clock hanging over his wall (because he has a  _ working _ clock now), it read ‘ _ 9:15 P.M.’  _ give or take a few minutes since it was hard to see in the darkness of his room. 

Groaning audibly, Rick forced himself to his feet, doing a small stretch before making his way to the door. He knew exactly who was behind that door and he released a tired sigh. 

While twisting the knob, Rick grumbled, “Negan, I’m tired-” but stilled when the door opened to reveal a dark figure. 

“Rick.” A gruff voice that Rick recognized right away.

It was too dark to see, but Rick easily made out Shane’s distinct features, from his shaven head to his intense stare and those furrowing brows. He was wearing that light brown shirt and those army jeans he’s obsessed with. 

Rick noticed he was carrying a rifle in his hands, The Sanctuary never allowed outsiders to keep their guns, how did he….?

Shane followed Rick’s gaze to his rifle,“I snuck in,” he mumbled as if reading Rick’s mind.

Rick found himself pulling his best friend into a tight hug. Shane went tense for a moment but reciprocated the action even with the rifle between them, digging into their ribs. 

Pulling back after a long moment, Rick spoke up, “Why? It’s safe here, you didn’t need to-”

“I did,” Shane cut in fiercely, “you can’t trust these people, one of them almost killed Carl.”

Unable to maintain Shane’s glare, Rick looked down at his fingers, “Shane- I- it was just meant to scare us, I’m sure Negan wouldn’t have actually-”

“He would’ve!” Shane was at the edge of yelling, “are you seriously defending that- that  _ monster _ ?” 

Rick could feel Shane’s anger radiating from his body, he expected this from Shane. “Shane, you have to trust me.” Looking up at his friend, Rick saw Shane adjust his grip on the rifle, unconvinced.

“How could I, you seem to be enjoying your new life here and forgetting about the rest of us, do you even care about us anymore?”

Rick’s eyes furrowed in anger,  _ he just crossed a line _ , “Listen here, Shane, everything I’ve done-  _ everything,  _ has been for Alexandria and everyone in it, for their protection, for their safety. I’ve made sacrifices in  _ their  _ name, you don’t get to waltz in here and tell me that I don’t  _ care _ , I agreed to the marriage with Negan for Alexandria and for  _ you.”  _ Rick poked a finger into Shane’s chest. 

Shane looked surprised at the outburst and he took half a step back.

Rick inhaled a large amount of oxygen, calming himself down. “Look Shane, I don’t like this anymore than you do-” 

“Oh? You don’t like it? It seemed the opposite to me when you had your tongue down Negan’s throat!” Shane grit out, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his rifle, eyes roaming down to Rick’s neck that was filled with angry hickies.

“What is wrong with you Shane, are you jealous?” Rick asked, bringing his hand to cover his neck, feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

Shane stopped talking at that statement, looking away momentarily. 

Then, realization dawned on Rick.

“You- you’re jealous?” Rick repeated, trying to get Shane to look at him, still not quite believing. 

Shane shook his head and grabbed Rick’s arm, “I’m getting you out of here, let’s go.”

He pulled him halfway into the hallway before Rick yanked his arm back, “No! We aren’t going anywhere, answer the damn question!”

Shane faced Rick once again, “Yes! Okay! Yes I am!”

Rick observed Shane as he shifted his weight back and forth, avoiding his eyes. 

It was a long minute before Rick spoke again. “W-why?”

“Why?” Shane gave a hysterical laugh and walked over to Rick, grabbing him by the shoulders, “because I’m in love with you goddamnit!”

Rick’s eyes widened at the confession, and Shane’s hands dropped from his shoulders,

“I’ve always been in love with you! But you- you never saw it, never felt it, maybe because you didn’t want to.” Shane ran a hand over his head. “I realized it when you got shot and ended up in that coma, and- and I felt like such a failure that I couldn’t protect you! I was completely gone until- until Lori, she was the closest thing that I had to you and even then- I never stopped thinking about you, not once!” Shane spouted, voice wavering.

Rick thought that his friend was going to break down crying and his heart broke seeing him like this. Had he really been this blind this entire time?

“And-and when you came back, you don’t know how relieved I was! But goddamnit, no matter how much changed in the world, your feelings for Lori never did, and I was stuck. It hurt me so much-so fucking much- seeing you so happy with  _ her.  _ And I wanted to  _ hurt  _ you back, I wanted you to feel what I was feeling! And I know how fucking selfish I was but I wanted her  **gone** _. _ ” 

Shane seemed shocked by his own confession and he bit his lip. “And then she died, and finally,  _ finally  _ I had my chance with you…”

Rick’s heart clenched and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

“But then that bastard, with his army of saviors and that stupid  _ fucking  _ bat of his, came and took you away from me.”

Rick wiped the tear away and looked down at the concrete ground. A suffocating silence settled, and Rick felt the tension weigh heavily on his shoulders. “Shane, I-” Rick swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. “I don’t know what to say.”

Shane grabbed Rick’s hands and looked him right in the eye, “don’t say anything, just come with me, we’ll leave for Alexandria, we’ll gather the other communities, we’ll  _ fight  _ and we’ll  _ win,  _ as long as you’re with me.”

Rick stared down at his hands and removed them slowly away, “I can’t, Shane.” Rick turned around and walked back into his room before his wrist was wrenched back by Shane. 

“You can’t? Or you  _ won’t _ ?” Shane spit, turning Rick around so he can face him. 

“Both,” Rick spoke softly, pulling his hand free from Shane’s. 

“Why?” Shane asked, his voice breaking.

Rick sat down on his bed and sighed. 

“Tell me why Rick!” Shane slammed his fist against the nightstand causing Rick to flinch. Shane noticed the ring on Rick’s finger and he scowled. “Do you, do you-” Shane stood in front of Rick, towering over him. “Do you  _ love  _ him?” The word was spat out like it was poison.

Rick stared down at his hands, not responding, he didn’t know what to say. What  _ can  _ he say?

“No! No no no no no, No!” Shane muttered repeatedly like a maniac.

“Shane-” Rick attempted to calm Shane down.

“NO!” Shane looked at Rick with something in his eyes that he couldn’t describe. “I can’t let him have you, I  _ won’t!”  _ Shane roughly pushed Rick onto his back and climbed over him. 

“Your mine! And I’ll prove it! I will  **not** let him have you!”


	7. Chapter 7

When Shane threw his rifle to the ground and started ripping Rick’s shirt open, Rick realized with abject horror what his (former) best friend was planning.

It took him a moment to come down from the shock before he began his struggle.

“Stop it Shane!” Rick tried kicking at Shane, but he was straddling his hips, rendering Rick’s legs useless. 

“Don’t Shane! You don’t want to do this!” Rick panicked, terror seizing his heart, his arms flinging around for something, _anything._

_Was Shane really planning on going through with this..?_

Shane didn’t let up, his eyes held something horrible in them, a look Rick has never seen before and it rocked the very cells in his body. Shane undid his belt and used it to tie Rick’s hands together. “Mine!” Then he proceeded to bite and lick at Rick’s chest. 

Rick slipped one hand free from the belt and used it to land a punch right against Shane’s cheekbone, making him topple off the bed. 

Rick hopped off the bed and reached for the rifle. He grabbed it off the floor at the same time as Shane got to his feet. 

Rick aimed the rifle at him, hands trembling. “Don’t come any closer!” and he hoped to _God_ that Shane would listen, because he didn’t know if he could pull the trigger if he didn’t.

Shane smirked, “you’re not gonna shoot me.” As if seeing right through him

Rick’s finger wavered on the trigger as Shane stepped closer. “Shane I’m warning you! Don’t!” Shane didn’t stop and Rick was battling within himself to pull the _goddamn_ trigger. 

When Shane was in range, he knocked the gun out of Rick’s hands and it clattered to the floor, a shot rang out. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t shoot his best friend. Rick stood there in shock and anger, at himself, at the gun, at Shane. 

Shane took advantage of the moment and slammed Rick on the wall, pressing his body against his. “Knew you couldn’t do it.” He whispered in his ear, causing Rick to swallow a fearful gulp at the hopeless position he was in.

Shane turned Rick around and he was slammed face first into the wall as Shane’s fingers pulled his pants down roughly to reveal his ass. Rick’s mind went dizzy from the impact, as he felt Shane’s hands roam over his bottom.

“This ass,” Shane grabbed a handful of Rick’s asscheek, “is **mine."**

Rick tried pushing off the wall but Shane was stronger than him, he was trapped and he couldn’t do anything about it. “Shane, _please_ .” Rick pleaded, hoping to get through to his friend, to get him to _stop._

Shane paid no mind as he slid his pants down and rubbed his hardened cock against Rick’s ass. “You’re gonna wish you never agreed to that deal once I’m done with you,” Shane bit Rick’s ear hard enough to draw blood and he licked up the wound harshly with his tongue causing Rick to groan pitifully. “Now shut up and take daddy’s cock.”

Rick thought about screaming for help and was going to, but then Shane’s hands were on his neck and they were blocking off his airway. “Don’t even think about it.”

“...Argh...Sh-Shane...” Rick tried to say, gagging. “St-op”. Bringing a hand to claw at Shane’s constricting hands, Rick tried desperately to pull away as Shane kicked both of his legs open.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want this Rick, I know what you and Negan have been doing, but don’t worry, I’ll make it so that you’ll only ever want my cock.”

Rick made _horrible_ choking noises as his vision started to turn red from lack of oxygen, his mind growing hazy from the lack of blood. Ears ringing, he could barely make out what Shane was saying as his heart beat painfully against his ribs, trying to keep him alive.

His arms were beginning to lose their strength and his knees would’ve given out if he didn’t have the wall to keep him balanced. He felt tears well up in his eyes as Shane’s cock slid over his opening, getting ready to breach.

Rick didn’t know what happened next, one minute he was choking for air, trapped by Shane’s body, and the next he was sliding off the wall, and falling into someone’s arms. 

Rick unconsciously tried to push those arms away, but hadn’t succeeded as his limbs were still weak. 

He could faintly make out someone comforting him, “...okay...baby...okay...”

“Negan?” Rick called his eyes squinting up at the taller man, though his eyes only provided a silhouette. 

“It’s me, darling. You’re safe now. I’m here.” 

Rick’s eyes closed as his body relaxed into Negan’s warm embrace. He was lifted and Rick’s head rested against the leather, his nose taking in the scent of _Negan_. 

“Chain him to the fence, I’ll deal with him later.” Was the last thing Rick heard before he slipped into sleep.

\------------------------------

Negan didn’t know what to expect when his men told him they heard a gunshot coming from Rick’s room. Grabbing Lucille, he practically sprinted down the hallway with 3 of his men on his heels all the way to his husband’s bedroom. 

There he was, being choked with tears running down that angelic face, his hands lay weakly against the wall.

Seeing his husband pressed up against the wall half naked by _another_ man filled the leader with such rage that he didn’t think twice before using Lucille to whack the intruder right on the side of his head, knocking him away from Rick. 

He didn’t think at all when his hands grabbed Rick and pulled him into his arms while his men captured the fucker who dared touch _his_ RIck. 

Rick’s arms came to push at Negan’s chest and Negan just tightened his arms around him. “It’s okay baby, you’re okay.”

“Negan?” Rick whispered his voice cracked and his eyes glancing up at Negan but not really seeing anything. 

Negan continued to reassure him until Rick closed his eyes and leaned his head against his chest. Picking up Rick bridal style, Negan looked towards Shane, the skin ripped and hanging loose from his face from Lucille’s big, wet kiss, but Shane ignored his injury and simply glared at Negan with no hint of fear in his eyes. _Oh,_ that will change very quickly.

“Chain him to the fence, I’ll deal with him later.”

\--------------------------------

  
  


Dr. Carson had inspected Rick for any serious injuries and concluded that his throat would be fine with time and rest, bringing out a huge sigh of relief from Negan. He gave him some antibiotics to help with swelling and bruising before taking his leave.

“I’m gonna _kill_ that son of a bitch.” Negan promised not only to himself but to Rick who was currently sleeping in his bed. 

Negan watched the rise and fall of his chest from where he was sitting on the couch as he pondered all the many ways he was going to torture that fucker. 

His elbows on his knees and his hands gripped tightly together, Negan took several heavy breaths. 

_‘Shame_ , _you screwed up BIG time, laying your filthy hands on_ **_my_ ** _husband’,_ Negan thought, glaring at his clasped hands. ‘ _When I get my hands on y-’._

A groan brought Negan’s attention back to Rick’s sleeping form and he watched those long lashes flutter to reveal those beautiful blue irises underneath. Those same eyes blinked adorably in confusion, as he woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. 

Negan’s face softened, “Rick…” He said his name quietly, trying not to spook him. He stayed where he was, didn’t want to startle Rick by getting in his personal space after what just happened.

Rick let his head fall to the side, blue orbs met brown ones. He blinked and Negan could see the confusion in his hazy eyes. 

Rick opened his mouth to speak, but promptly winced at the burn in his throat.

“Don’t try to speak, sweetheart.” Negan stood slowly and carefully made his way towards Rick. Sitting down next to his husband, he brushed away the sweat from his brow. 

Rick simply watched in a daze and _fuck_ he looked so goddamn adorable when he was confused, his eyebrows drawn in, head tilted and his eyes narrowing at him with his mouth slightly agape trying to decipher why exactly he was in Negan’s room. A hell of a thing to notice, given the circumstances, but he couldn’t help comparing him to a bewildered puppy.

Then Rick’s eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened as his memories rushed back to him. He opened his mouth, trying to speak again, “Sh...a...ne,” becoming frustrated when he couldn’t say it clearly.

Negan tried to not show his anger at the mention of that fucker's name for Rick’s sake, and instead let a sad smile curl his lips. “Don’t worry darling, that good for nothing trash is never going to lay a hand on you again, I’ll make sure of it.” Leaning down, Negan placed a soft kiss to Rick’s forehead. 

Rick closed his eyes and visibly relaxed at Negan’s words. He tried to thank him but his throat constricted.

“You should get some rest.” _While I deal with that shithead friend of yours,_ Negan added in his mind. 

Negan got up to leave, but a hand wrapped itself weakly around his wrist. He looked back to see Rick’s pleading eyes as he choked out, “Sta...y”.

Negan felt as if his heart was wrenched from his chest and he instantly complied. Crawling on the bed and laying next to his husband, Negan pulled the blanket over both of them.

Pulling the man into his arms, Negan gently placed Rick’s head on his shoulder and whispered softly against the curls, “Of course, baby, anything for you.”

Shame can wait, Negan needed to take care of his husband first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for the cliffhanger last chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Negan lay there against the warm body of Rick and it wasn’t until he was sure that Rick drifted into a deep sleep did he carefully, slowly and surely, shift away from the loose limbs. Untangling himself from the blanket and from Rick, Negan slipped out of bed and tiptoed towards the door. Only stopping to adjust the thin sheet on Rick before stepping out into the hallway. 

“Boss!” Laura called out, running up to Negan, Lucille in hand.

“Shhhhhh!” Negan forced out in a hushed whisper, “He  _ just  _ went back to sleep.”

“Oh. Sorry Sir, but, um, you said to get you when everything’s ready.” Laura explained, lowering the volume in her voice. 

“And everything’s ready?” Negan asked a sharp toothed smirk making its way on his face.

“Yes, Boss” Laura answered, handing over Lucille.

Negan grabbed Lucille, letting her fall against his shoulder. “Okey dokey, let’s roll.” 

\-----------------------

There was a crowd already gathered around the fence, Negan spotted the shithead already kneeling in the dirt, chains wormed around his arms and neck, keeping him in place, against the fence. Arat stood close by, a revolver on her hand aimed directly at Shane’s head. 

Negan decided that the best course of action was to go in like he usually does, calm and chirpy. He couldn’t go in anger, he had an image to keep up.

“Well well well.” Negan boomed out a greeting, causing heads to turn in his direction. “What do we have here?” Negan asked no one in particular, as he took step after step deliberately slow, the crowd parting for him.

He stopped a few feet away from where Shane was kneeling. “Looks like we have a few things to settle, don’t you agree...Shame?” Negan crouched, at eye level with Shane.

“Fuck you!” Shane spat in Negan’s face, glaring at him, teeth bared. Recieving a blow to the temple from Arat’s gun in return.

Negan stood to his full height and chuckled, wiping the drop of saliva from his cheek, tutting. Oh how he was going to enjoy  _ this. _

He swung Lucille at his side as he strode over to a table near Arat that was prepared specifically for this situation.

“You really thought you did something, eh?” Negan continued talking. “Thinking you were going to lay a hand on  _ my _ husband and get away with it?”

Negan’s eyes swept over the instruments of torture before settling for the pliers. His eyes lit up, he doesn’t usually enjoy torture, but when it comes to Shame and what he did to Rick, well then, who doesn’t love the taste of sweet revenge? Picking the pliers up, Negan stretched out his hand for someone in the crowd to hold Lucille, not really paying attention to who took her. 

Negan focused on Shane, who now held his head high, chin jutted forward as if he was going to die with dignity.  _ Oh _ , that was not going to fly with Negan.

His lips peeling back in a cocky grin, Negan ordered two soldiers to unchain him.

When Shane was free, Negan crouched down again and surveyed the damage on his cheek (thanks to Lucille) , the blood had dried but the skin was still peeled. 

“That,” Negan used the pliers to tap on the damaged skin, “is one ugly kiss Lucille gave you.” Shane's nose scrunched up and he wrenched his head to the side, away from the pliers.

Negan gave a small laugh at how Shane’s nostrils flared with the heavy breaths he was releasing. 

“Just kill me already!” Shane held Negan’s intense stare.

“Oh no Shamey, did you really think I’d let you off the hook that easily?” Negan asked rhetorically. His lips curled into a cruel and dangerous smile.

“Someone hold his arm down.” Negan ordered, and two eager men walked towards Shane and forced him on his back, one of them placed their knee on his arm to keep him from moving. 

Shane fought the entire time and Negan watched him struggle with amusement.

“These filthy,  _ filthy  _ fingers right here,” Negan gripped one of Shane’s fingers, “touched  _ my _ Rick, what do you think we should do with them? Anyone?” Negan turned to face the crowd as if he was addressing a classroom.

Instantaneously, the crowd offered their suggestions. 

“Cut ‘em off!”

“Crush 'em with the pliers!”

“Burn ‘em!”

“Rip those fuckers off!” 

Negan let out a laugh at their enthusiasm. And looked back down at Shane who was beginning to lose the dignified look in his eyes, what settled in its place was a cowardly fear.

“Ask,” placing a finger between the pliers, Negan gave Shane a conceited smirk, “and ye shall receive.”

\--------------------------------

  
  


The roar of a crowd woke Rick up. Sitting up in bed, Rick looked towards the open window where the cheers were coming from.

Rick tried to swallow through the burn in his throat, letting out a choked noise when his throat closed up painfully.  _ Shit _ .

Rick slid off the bed, bare feet making contact with the soft carpet. Strolling over to the window across the room, he peered out at the crowd below him.

There in the middle of the crowd, stood a bloody Negan, his arms outstretched, and sniggering. 

“Did y’all hear that”, Negan tried to say through his laughter, “he was like, ‘no, stop, please’, crying like a little bitch, at least die with some fucking dignity, am I right?”

The crowd cheered and that’s when Rick noticed the bloodied corpse lying behind Negan’s feet.

Negan leaned down to pick up a blood-soaked Lucille and kicked at the pile of skin and organs.

At first Rick thought it was a walker, but then he noticed the army jeans and realized who it was. Holding a hand up to cover his mouth, Rick felt his dinner coming up as his stomach twisted in horror and disgust.

Right then Negan made eye contact with him and Rick was able to swallow the bile in his throat even as he felt like needles were prickling painfully in his neck.

Negan’s smile fell and he gave Rick an apologetic look, as if he was seeing something he wasn’t meant to see. 

Rick turned around and waltzed over to the bed, sitting down tentatively. 

“Clean this shit up, and get me some new clothes.” Negan’s voice ordered.

  
  


\-----------------------

  
  


Rick heard the heavy steps, anxiously making their way to Rick’s (well actually it’s negan’s) door.

They stopped right behind the door. Carefully, Negan pushed open the door after a beat and crept in, spotting Rick sitting down on the couch, looking down at his feet. 

“Rick…” 

Even when he called his name, he didn’t look up.  _ Shit-fuck, was he mad at him?  _

_ ‘I mean you did just torture his friend to death.’  _ A small voice whispered, ‘ _ that’s not something you see your husband doing everyday.’ _

“Rick baby, you weren’t supposed to see that.” Negan took a deep breath and walked hesitantly towards Rick. 

Rick stood up and looked Negan straight in the eye. It was an intense look that guarded his thoughts, leaving Negan with no clue to what Rick was thinking. 

For a second, Negan felt as if he was going to punch him square in the jaw.

But he did something that completely shocked Negan to his core, he threw himself in his arms for a  _ hug _ . 

It took Negan a moment before he was cradling Rick’s head against his neck and pulling his body closer to his. 

“Tha...nk….you...” Negan barely heard the muffled whisper but when he did, he tightened his hold on Rick’s body and placed a light kiss on his brown curls. 

“I’ll always protect you baby, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be hella long, so forgive me if it takes me a while to post it. It will definitely be up tomorrow but later than usual.
> 
> Thank you for waiting! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks Rick insisted on going to Alexandria to tell them about what happened with Shane.

Negan tried to tell him that he still hadn’t fully recovered and that he should go in Rick’s place. However, Rick wasn’t having any of it with his stubborn ass, explaining to him that it would sound worse coming from Negan, he needed to be the one to tell them.

Negan reluctantly agreed and ordered Dr. Carson to go with him. 

\----------------------------

The next few days passed slowly for Negan. He hadn’t given Rick a certain time in which he should return, but he should’ve been back by now. 

Negan doesn’t usually worry, well, he doesn’t  _ get  _ worried. At all. But he couldn’t help the paranoia that gripped his heart and dug its dirty claws into his flesh. 

He knew he was in a shitty mood and judging by the way the Saviors stepped cautiously around him, they knew it too.

Before he could stop himself, he had already put Simon in charge and had jumped into the nearest vehicle, forgetting all about Lucille as he hit the gas and sped in the direction of Alexandria. 

\---------------------------

Seeing the familiar gates of Alexandria, undamaged and standing proudly, filled Negan’s body with relief, his paranoia loosened it’s claws but still held on tight. What _ if he went out scavenging and got bitten? What if he was attacked? What if someone in his own community killed him and took his place?  _

That gutless loser spencshit would like that wouldn’t he? Even though he was a fucking loser who doesn’t seem the type to get his hands dirty, Negan still wouldn’t put it past him.

His hands clenched the steering wheel as the doors were opened by that one woman,  _ Rose? Rosite?  _

Ah! Rosita. Negan did a mental victory dance. He almost reached back and patted himself on the back, but he had other things to worry about right now. 

Exiting his vehicle, Negan felt the absence of Lucille as he made his way into the small suburbia. 

“Well hello there Rosita!” Negan beamed, pulling his lips back from his teeth in a smirk. He really wanted to ask about Rick right away but he needed to keep up his carefree attitude. “How are you enjoying the food rations?” 

The menace in her eyes from the day he threatened to kill Carl had somewhat eased from her expression now. 

Negan leaned down to whisper as if they were sharing secrets like little girls. “I hope you didn’t put the fat lady in charge of that or you’ll be starving yet again by the end of the week.” 

Rosita didn’t answer at first, instead letting out a tired sigh, “What do you want Negan?” 

“The sheriff here?” Negan hoped his cheerful tone could mask the urgency in his question. 

“Yeah, he’s at home.” Rosita gestured to one of the houses before going back to the gate to close it. 

Negan fought the urge to sigh in relief. Turning around a little too fast, he started strolling in the direction of Rick’s house. He was feeling a little less confident without his men or Lucille, but no one really looked at him with hostility anymore as he walked past the houses, which he appreciated. 

Knocking on the door, Negan hoped he wasn’t at the wrong house. 

The door was opened to reveal a surprised Rick. “Negan? What- what are you doing here?” Rick gestured for Negan to come inside, closing the door behind him.

Negan plopped down on the couch lazily like he owned the place. “Just came to check on you darlin’.” 

Rick came to sit across from Negan, his elbows leaning on his knees.

“You were taking your sweet time getting back to your husband, it gets a lil lonely ya’ know.”

Rick’s baby blues widened slightly, “you were worried?” the perplexed and almost accusing look in his eyes stung Negan. Was he not allowed to worry about his husband? Or did Rick think he was incapable of it?

“What the shit Rick, of course I was worried.” Negan’s gaze sharpened, insulted.

“I just didn’t think you were the type.” Rick shrugged looking down at his fingers, feeling a little bad for being shocked, he just wasn’t used to it. 

“Well what ‘type’ do you think I am.” Negan felt a small flame of anger, Rick’s words offended him more than he cared to admit. 

Rick swallowed hard, still staring at his fingers as he tried to think of an answer. When he came up with nothing he simply gave a tired sigh. “Look, I’m sorry for assuming...it’s just…well...it’s just new.”

Negan watched his husband fidgeting with his fingers, the flame in his belly subsiding at the apology when he noticed the ring on his finger.

“I’m not complaining or anything.” Rick’s eyes rose slowly, meeting Negan’s brown ones, “I like it.” A cute, small smile spread over his lips that made Negan’s heart jump. Was this the first time he’s seeing him smile?

Negan let out a cough, clearing his throat, feeling like he’s losing control of the conversation and he decided to change the subject. 

“Where’s the little serial killer?” Negan asked, sitting upright in his seat and looking around the room in case the kid was lurking around the corner.

“Him and Judith are at a friend’s.”

Oh.

“And the doctor?”

“Tending to one of our patients.”

_ Oh. _

“So….” Negan started, “We’re alone?” Throwing Rick a filthy smirk, Negan let his arms stretch out on the back of the sofa.

Rick looked away from his penetrating stare and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Negan noticed the light pink dusting his cheeks.

“I guess.” Rick muttered. 

Negan whistled, his grin stretching wider, “Where’s the bedroom?”

Rick’s eyes flew up to his and he sucked in a breath, unsure of what to say. “It’s...um..” Rick cleared his throat. “Upstairs.”

Negan slowly slipped off the couch and stood tall, making his way over to the base of the stairs. He leaned nonchalantly on the stairwell, “Mind showing the way darlin’?” It was an invitation and Negan waited patiently for Rick’s answer. 

Rick got up and Negan feared that he was going to walk out the door, he sure seemed to be thinking about it from the way he looked at the exit. 

But then he was walking towards him and Negan thanked God and whoever else was up there. 

“Alright.” Rick started ascending up the stairs and Negan followed after him.

Trying really hard  _ not  _ to look at the way Rick’s ass moved as he walked step after step up the stairs, Negan took a deep breath and looked at the portraits on the walls. 

He didn’t last long and was back to watching the way Rick’s ass danced in front of him. As soon as Rick reached the last step and Negan was no longer under him, he cursed at the stairs for being so damn short.

Rick opened a door to reveal a bland room with a king sized bed and a dresser decorated with fancy green flowers. Sunlight filtered in through the curtained window. Negan walked through the doorway and pretended to inspect the room.

As soon as Rick closed the door, Negan was on him. His chest pressed up against Rick’s warm back, his lips dipping down to place fluttering kisses against his neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Rick couldn’t help the slight shiver that ran through his body or the wanton sigh escaping his mouth. 

Negan’s tongue licked up the side of his neck, his teeth grazing over Rick’s skin, drawing a small noise from the back of the shorter man’s throat. 

Rick pushed back into Negan, soaking in the warmth of the man drawn tight against him. His face has already started to heat up from the way Negan's hands anxiously roamed his body. 

A hand came to cup Rick’s chin and he turned his head so Negan could give him a long, savoring kiss. 

Their lips slid against each other, as Negan’s hand snuck into Rick’s curls, giving them a gentle tug. 

Rick took the hint and parted his lips. Not wasting a moment, Negan’s tongue invaded his mouth, licking generously over teeth and tongue. Rick was already breathing heavily through his nose and Negan’s tongue danced along with his. 

Rick was embarrassed with himself when he realized how badly he wanted it, wanted Negan, if he semi-hard cock was any indication. 

Negan wasn’t doing too well either as Rick felt a poke at his backside. 

The kiss had softened with Negan resolving to kiss and lick at Rick’s lips. The hand that was in his hair had slid down to his collarbone, drawing small circles there before beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

Rick’s skin flared with every touch of Negan’s rough fingers and once his upper half was exposed he felt a shudder as the cool air hit his skin. 

“I’ll warm you up real soon, baby.” Negan whispered huskily near his lips before he dove down to leave hickies on Rick’s shoulder, weakening his muscles and making the leader of Alexandria sag slightly against the taller man.

Rick felt Negan’s hand slide over his nipple and he almost jumped at the unfamiliar sensation.

Negan hummed against Rick’s skin, “you’re very sensitive, Rick, it’s adorable.”

Rick’s mind was too hazy to come up with a response as those  _ damned  _ fingers closed over his nipple, tugging on it. Rick bit his lip to keep the moan from slipping through. 

Negan squeezed and Rick couldn’t help the gasp, he flushed when he felt Negan smirk against his throat before leaving a kiss there. 

His fingers finally left his nipple alone and Rick released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

That hand slipped down his ribs and his abdomen before resting over the bulge in his pants, barely touching the area. 

“Negan.” Rick said breathlessly at a particularly hard nip at his shoulder. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Goddamnit honey.” Negan gave a slight thrust against Rick’s ass and he cupped Rick’s hard-on more securely rubbing a thumb over the clothed tip. 

“Mm..Negan..” Rick didn’t realize the effect he had on Negan as he continued to call his name in that seductive tone of his. 

“Fuck, Rick.” Negan’s warmth left him and Rick almost stumbled backwards into nothing.

Rick’s half-lidded eyes watched Negan as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat on the bed. 

“Strip for me, sweetheart.” Negan gestured at Rick’s clothes. 

Rick felt his face turn scarlet and he was little annoyed at how easily he obeyed. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Rick pulled the constricting garments off. Taking in a deep breath as he looked towards Negan, feeling the need to hide himself all of a sudden. The nervousness had settled in the pit of his stomach as he willed his body to calm down.

Negan’s eyes caressed his body as they roamed slowly up and down. He noticed Rick’s hands fidgeting and he grabbed his forearm gently. 

Pulling a skittish Rick into his lap, Negan wrapped his arms around his waist and gave the corner of his mouth a small peck. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to sweetheart, you know my rules.” Negan’s fingers traced Rick’s spine and he felt him shiver, “Nothing you don’t say yes to.”

Negan’s eyes found blue ones as they blinked in arousal. Rick looked away from him and said something in a low voice that Negan couldn’t quite hear. 

“What was that, darlin’?” Negan whispered, bringing his lips down to nip at Rick’s collarbone. 

“I want to…” He heard the quiet response. 

“Mm, honey~, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good, you’ll forget everything else exists.” Negan seduced in a hoarse voice and he grinned at the way Rick’s fingers twitched on his shoulder, the cool metal of the ring seeping into his skin.

Negan reached for Rick’s hand and brought the knuckles to his lips. Placing a kiss over the ring, Negan peeked up at Rick through his eyelashes, “Still wearing this?”

Rick let out a shaky breath and nodded. Negan wanted to ask why, but there would be more time for that later, right now he can’t get enough of his husband's body.

Rick’s breath caught in his throat as Negan’s lips closed around a nipple. A tongue encircled it before he gave it a hard suck, which made Rick release a sultry moan and he quickly buried his face in Negan’s neck. Too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

A chuckling Negan took the other nipple in his mouth and nibbled on it, bringing out a small whimper from Rick’s throat which made Negan leak through his jeans.  _ Fuck. _

Negan gave one last lick before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out a packet of lube. Rick pulled away and looked suspiciously at the packet in Negan’s hands.

“You carry that everywhere with you?” Rick questioned, his eyebrows drawing in.

“Hey, I’m a survivalist, ‘Always prepared’ and all that shit.” Negan replied, waving the packet back and forth.

When the shorter man didn’t say anything, Negan leaned in and placed a peck on Rick’s lips and watched as Rick cocked his head to the side, his curls falling over his eyes.  _ Shit _ , “I’m pretty sure that only applies to- I don’t know- surviving?” Rick shot back.

“Sex is a vital part of surviving, Ricky, how are we supposed to make way for the next generation? Hmm?”

Rick rolled his eyes when Negan gave a teasing grin, his tongue resting in the corner of his mouth.

“You gonna let me fuck you now or do you got something else to say?” Negan raised his eyebrow at Rick. “Go ahead while I die of blue balls here.” Negan gestured to his cock that was pressing insistently against his jeans, waiting to be free. 

He could see that Rick was holding back from rolling his baby blues again, “no.” came the short reply.

Negan crushed his lips against Rick’s. Nibbling on Rick’s bottom lip, Negan slicked up his fingers, and trailed them down to his ass, pulling back to kiss and lick at Rick’s neck.

Using one hand to pull a cheek apart, Negan’s finger circled around Rick’s opening, pulling a gasp from the blue eyed man.

Rick tensed up when that finger breached him. 

“Shh, relax, baby.” Negan whispered behind Rick’s ear, leaving a wet kiss there.

Rick did relax and let out a small shuddering breath against Negan’s neck. The finger started to move in and out slowly. Sliding perfectly against his walls, Negan’s thick finger thrust deeper with each stroke.

Once Negan’s finger started to thrust in more easily, another joined and Rick tried not to tense up, but it was hard not to. 

“Breathe, darlin.” Negan gently ordered, and Rick did, letting out a heavy breath.

To distract him from the sting, Negan’s other calloused hand wrapped warmly around Rick’s stiff cock and started to pump lightly. The pleasure started at the tip of his toes and made their way to Rick’s belly and he bit into Negan’s neck to muffle his moan causing Negan to let out a low growl.

Rick saw stars when those fingers pressed up against something. Tilting his head back, Rick arched into the fingers prodding him and let out a deep moan.

“There it is.” Negan whispered against Rick’s collarbone, licking at a hickey. 

Rick let his head fall against Negan’s shoulder again and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, his heart thrumming against his ribcage.

“Damn,” Negan breathed, feeling their hearts beat against their chests almost in sync. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say officer friendly has the hots for me.”

“Oh shut up Ne-Ah!” Rick tried to say but Negan slammed his fingers against his prostate wrenching a breathy moan from his swollen lips. 

Rick hadn’t noticed that Negan put a third finger in as he was trembling from the overwhelming pleasure from the fingers stretching his hole and the hand wrapped loosely around his cock.

“You were saying, sweetheart?” Negan urged Rick to continue, who merely raked his nails down Negan’s back in answer.

His hair was damping from the sweat and his panting was coming in hot and heavy.  _ God, that felt good. _

Negan finally pulled his fingers out of Rick’s opening allowing him to relax as he sucked in heavy breaths from behind him.

Rick felt empty as his hole clenched around nothing, but he was finally able to breathe. He didn’t even hear Negan slip his cock out of his jeans until the hot tip nosed against his entrance. 

Rick shivered, Jesus, he’s never done anything like this before. He felt as if his blood was boiling and could only imagine what he must look like on the surface.

“You can stop this whenever you want, honey.” Negan murmured, though he hoped to the devil that he wouldn’t stop. 

Rick marveled at the sincerity in his tone and when he realized that Negan was waiting for an answer, he shook his head.

“Alright then,” Negan’s hands moved to Rick’s hips and he pushed back until he was facing him. “We’ll go at your own pace.” 

Negan gave a small laugh at the way Rick’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. And Negan leaned in to give him another feather light kiss. 

His breath ghosted over his mouth. “Ride me, cowboy.” 

Rick realized that Negan was giving him full control, and the hands on his hips were only there to support him. 

Could he do this? Rick was unsure, but one look at the trust in Negan’s brown eyes had Rick lining himself on his cock and sinking down on the hot member, taking in a deep breath.

“Oh shit.” Negan breathed out, nosing against Rick’s wild pulse. 

Rick used Negan’s muscled shoulders for stability as he sank further down onto Negan’s lap. 

“Easy, darlin’, it ain’t a race.” Negan muttered, his eyes darkened with lust. 

Ricked exhaled shakily when Negan’s cock was buried to the hilt, the stretch giving a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Rick,” Negan groaned in his ear, “Your so fucking tight, baby.” 

Rick felt proud that he was able to make Negan feel this way and he allowed a smile to stretch his lips.

After a beat, Rick caught his breath and rose his hips slowly again, feeling the hard shaft brush against his prostate, pulling a high-pitched moan from his throat. Negan leaned back on the headboard and watched as Rick’s shaky legs lifted him up on his cock.

“What a fucking beautiful sight,” Negan said breathlessly, “Rick Grimes riding my cock, - _ fuck,  _ If I could take a picture right now…” Negan’s hands stroked up and down Rick’s sides, brushing over his nipples lightly, biting his lip at the small moans spilling from Rick’s throat.

“N-negan.” Rick whimpered. 

“Yeah, honey, I got you.” Negan strengthened his grip on Rick’s waist and helped him up to the tip of his cock. 

Rick dropped down suddenly drawing moans from both men. “You’re so fucking hot and tight around me, baby.”

Rick moaned out in response and he was soon bouncing up and down on Negan’s cock, making the other man thrust up just enough to meet his hips. 

“Negan~ Shit.” Rick moaned low in his throat and Negan realized he was close, they both were.

Flipping them over, Negan brought a leg over his shoulder and proceeded to thrust into Rick hard and fast. 

He watched Rick squirm under him when he slammed directly and persistently against his prostate, drawing  _ delicious _ half moans-half screams from his lips. 

“Negan,  _ please!” _ Rick whined brokenly, his lustful eyes looking up at Negan pleadingly. 

“No need for begging, sweetheart.” Negan said between breaths, bringing a hand to wrap around Rick’s cock. “I’m giving it to you.” Negan leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth as he pumped Rick’s cock hard and fast. 

Rick’s body trembled uncontrollably and clenched so  _ fucking  _ tight around Negan as he came with a cry, hands fisting desperatly in the sheets, his back arching off the bed, and his head titled completely over the pillow, exposed his Adam’s apple, his cum now a mess on his abdomen.

Negan let go of Rick’s nipple as he came as well into the incredible and welcoming heat around his member. Rick’s wall started to loosen as he rode the last moments of his orgasm.

Negan pulled his limp cock out of Rick and flopped down on one side of the bed. Both men took in several greedy breaths of oxygen as they came down from their high.

“Fuck!” Negan yelled at the ceiling. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had!” He looked to the side at a fucked out Rick Grimes, and he had to admit he loved the look on him.

His curls stuck to his forehead from the sweat, his eyes were half lidded from the amazing sex they just had, his arms lay weakly over his head, and his mouth was agape and panting and  _ fuck _ , Negan wanted to kiss him,

Propping himself up on his elbow, Negan grabbed a sweaty chin and titled it so he could get a sweet, sweet kiss. Rick kissed back lazily, his hands coming to cradle Negan’s face. 

A tongue caressed his lips before the warmth was gone and Rick dropped his arms to the mattress again. 

“Yeah.” Rick agreed. 

Negan outstretched his arms, beckoning and Rick scooted over into the welcoming hands. Snuggling up into Negan’s chest, Rick placed a shy kiss on his husband’s skin just as Negan’s hands found their place in Rick’s damp curls. 

Rick felt his eyelids droop and he was just beginning to doze off into sleep when Negan spoke up, “I’ve been meaning to ask.” Rick stirred and pulled back enough to see Negan’s face, his look questioning. “Why did you start wearing the ring again?”

Oh.  _ He must’ve noticed that he took it off back in the Sanctuary. _

“I don’t know,” Rick did know but he’d be damned if he tells Negan the real reason. 

“Rick.” Negan said his name sternly, “don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m not.” Rick lied through his teeth. Negan brought a finger and flicked Rick’s nipple. “Ow!” Rick swatted Negan’s chest. “That hurt, asshole.”

“Want me to do it again?” Negan threatened a hand coming up ready to flick the other nipple, a smile stretching wide on his face and Rick cursed at how handsome he looked even when he’s being a jerk. 

“Fine, fine.” Rick pushed Negan’s hand away. “It’s because…” Rick swallowed. “ it made me feel safe in a hostile environment.” 

Negan started drawing circles on Rick’s shoulder. “Go on.”

“It’s how I felt with my ex-wife’s ring, but I lost it in one of my runs, it’s similar to this,” Rick looked at the ring on his finger feeling guilty for losing Lori’s only keepsake. Taking in a deep breath Rick continued. “When you gave me this ring it just reminded me of that feeling, safety.”

Negan rolled on top of Rick and kissed his lips gently. “No need for a ring to make you feel safe baby, you got me.”

“Negan.” His name fell from his lips before he made the conscious decision to do so. 

“Yes darlin?” Negan leant down and kissed Rick’s neck.

“Get the fuck off me I know what you’re trying to do.” Rick pushed at Negan’s chest, but the body of steel didn’t fucking move.

“Oh? And what am I trying to do?” Negan’s hands roamed lower down Rick’s body, causing an involuntary shiver. 

“Negan I’m too tired to go a second round.” Rick tried to get Negan off of him, by pushing at his shoulders.

“That’s alright baby, I’ll be doing all the work,” Negan murmured as his lips moved down to the hollow of Rick’s throat, his fingertips brushing down his thighs. 

“Jesus Christ Negan, do you have the stamina of a fucking horse?” Rick finally shoved Negan off him, and proceeded to slip off the bed. 

“More or less,” Negan replied sarcastically. 

“Get one of your wives to satiate you, I don’t have the strength for it.” Rick’s legs wiggled like jelly when he tried standing on them. But he mustered up the strength to stroll shakily to the bathroom.

“Oh no darlin’, after getting a taste of your hole? I’m never touching pussy again.” Negan called just as Rick slammed the bathroom door shut.

Rick tried not to think about the sincerity in Negan’s voice as he slid down the door and sat on the bathroom floor with his bare buttocks. His hands came to rest on top of his knees and he watched his ring as it glowed from the bathroom light. 

Negan heaved a heavy sigh from his place on the bed and looked at his ring.

Each were thinking about the other as the same thought crossed both their minds:

_ ‘Fuck, I think I’m in love with my husband.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end folks ^~^ thx for sticking w me! 
> 
> I’m thinking about writing a sequel maybe name it “I think I’m in love with my husband” 
> 
> Let me know if y’all would read it!


End file.
